Sickness
by lazywriter123
Summary: the sequal to "Cobwebs". Strange murders that leave the bodies with black eyes. What is killing them?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

I see him when I close my eyes…I hear his loud breathing and violent coughing…he looks at me with his black eyes…he always asks me for water and raw eggs…I don't know why…I fear that I will be like him soon…but I can't leave…I can never leave.

BAU OFFICE- 10:00am

The team was meeting in the conference room, there was a murder of a 30-year-old man but his death was extremely strange. The man was found in his bedroom by his roommate, he was wheezing and his eyes became black. When he was taken to the hospital, the man was bleeding from his eyes and mouth. In only about two hours the man was dead. The police fear it was a bio-attack of some sort and there will be more victims. The team was going to have to fly to a small town in Maine.

On the plane, while the team discussed the case, Spencer had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. His mind already had several visions and none of them were comforting. When Hotch noticed this he went over to him and sat down next to him. The team was distracted by conversation amongst themselves.

"What's wrong Spencer?"

Hotch never discussed what happened at Cindy's grave. They decided to keep the matter to themselves. Whatever this…thing…was, it's been helping the cases and finding the unsubs.

"Well…I feel…this wave of sadness and a feeling that someone is…trapped."

"Another ghost?"

"I believe so but this one seems to be more afraid then the others I have dealt with. So lost and afraid…yet this one doesn't seem to realize that their dead. "

I had to hurry…if I take too long he will be angry with me…I made that mistake once with him…I don't want that happening again.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The team landed and drive to the police station. The chief greeted them and told them a space was set up for them to work in. Hotch told Morgan and Reid to go to the morgue and find out more about how the victim died. Rossi and Prentiss went to the victim's house to see if they could find anything about why the man was killed. Hotch and JJ stayed behind to talk to the roommate that was sitting in the waiting area.

At the morgue, the coroner told Morgan and Reid that the man was internally bleeding and his heart exploded. He didn't know how this could have happened but he found a puncture mark, most likely made by a needle, in the man's neck.

"So the unsub injected the man with some kind of bio-toxin and did this without the victim knowing" said Morgan.

"He could have been asleep and suck into the house" said Reid.

"But why us some poison? He could have just shot the man" said Morgan.

"Maybe this was more than that? Maybe it was personal" said Reid.

AT THE VICTIM'S HOUSE

Rossi and Prentiss saw the victim's bed; it was covered in blood and vomit. The rest of the house was in order.

"I don't see any broken windows, busted locks, or anything that can tell us how the unsub got in" said Prentiss.

"There has to be some way…let's just keep looking" said Rossi and he decided to go out to check the back of the house.

BACK AT THE STATION

"So when you found your roommate you called 911" asked JJ as she passed the distraught man a glass of water.

"Yes…he was my best friend. He just got his dream job as a web designer. I don't know anyone how would want to kill him."

"Is there anything about your roommate that was unusual? Any shady friends, bad relationships, or family problems" asked Hotch.

He shook his head, "No he wasn't the social type, but he cared for all the people that were near and dear to him."

The man sat in deep thought and then his head shot up, "I remember one thing. He is an orphan; he lived at a home until he turned eighteen. He told me about the children he lived with there. There were about five of them, including him, they never got adopted. He used to tell me about the man who ran the place. He told me that he was crazy, he would talked to himself at random moments, beat them for no reason, put bugs in their food if they didn't finish their chores, and even lock them in a hole under the floor boards as punishment for failing a quiz at school or something like that."

JJ and Hotch looked at each other and them back at the man.

"Do you know the name of the man?"

"Sorry I don't, he never spoke of his name. He only told me about it once and then never again. From the way he spoke of the place, it feels like something happened. Something really bad, but he never wanted to speak of it."

I have to get him out…but if I do I'll be punished again…but he is dying…no I have to help him…but why can't he see me when I'm right next to him…maybe he is too sick to notice me… everything has been so strange since the day I was punished…I can't really remember it…why is that…

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
